The Rise of the Fallen Clans
by Firesky Of The WarriorCats
Summary: Long ago, the clans were driven away from the Lake Territories by twolegs. Having lost hope and faith in their ancestors since they did nothing, most became kittypets and passed on the stories and beliefs of the clans to keep the memory of the four clans which kept StarClan alive. Now StarClan began to fade along with the memory and they needed the four to rise the fallen clans.
1. Prologue

"The four must be found," An aged, frail ginger cat croaked. "Or we will fade into nothingness soon."

A dark brown cat nodded his head in agreement as he stared at his reflection in a pool of water. "We are becoming even more transparent each moon, we must send them the dream."

A pale, small she-cat jumped to her paws, her pelt almost transparent. "But that might take most of our energy! It might destroy us as soon as we send the dreams to them!"

"I agree, what use are we to them if we are gone?" A silver tabby added, also jumping to his paws.

The bright glow of green eyes swept across the cats circled around him, so many lost, so many gone. What was left of them would not have been able to make up four clans if they were still alive.

"It is a risk we must take to raise the clans again, we must risk our li- souls." The ginger cat replied, firmness and authority lacing his voice.

The pale, small she-cat and silver tabby sighed meekly, they and several other cats circled around the pool of water. They closed their eyes and simultaneously touched their noses to the surface of the pool, the coldness of it spreading from the tips of their ears to the pads of their paws.

"They _must_ be found," The ginger cat murmured as he watched his clanmates go into a sort of unconsciousness and joined them himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was short but no matter. This is my first fanfic and please review, I would appreciate it if you find any mistakes and point them out for me later in the story. Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

The sounds of battling cats filled the ears of a yellow tabby cat, he widen his eyes in shock and awe as he saw faceless cats defeat a torrent of rogues. He knew it was just a dream, but it felt so _real _as if he was really there.

''Help us!'' He thought he heard someone cry, the cry came from behind him and there was a kit with pleading eyes.

"Please help us!" The kit cried and when the yellow tabby followed her, she and the battling cats disappeared into smoke.

He swung his head around and found himself in a dim void, there was a presence and he whirled around. In front of him was a ginger tomcat, his flame-colored pelt speckled with stars that were dimming and his body transparent. Only his green eyes were bright and lively.

"Hiro, my kin, help us. We are fading as the memories of us fade." The ginger tomcat said and one by one cats appeared with the same results. Star-speckled and transparent, with only their eyes unaffected, still burning brightly.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked as he stepped toward the assembled cats before him. He felt that he recognized them, but barely. "How can I help you?"

The pale, small she-cat step forward and spoke, "We are former warriors of the four clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, now we are StarClan warriors. The clans were driven out by twolegs from our home, the Lake territories, long ago and they all separated, hopeless and faithless of StarClan. Most of them turned to be kittypets but the ones who wanted to reestablish the clans failed." She shook her head sadly and suddenly stopped talking.

"The warriors who became kittypets passed on their stories and beliefs of the clans, trying to keep it alive but that too came to an end after a very long time. They could not keep it up for some were doubting with no proof of our existence but the words of their elders." A silver tabby finished.

The StarClan warriors looked pleadingly at Hiro, their eyes full of hope and faith that most of their fellow warriors did not have during that time when all was lost. Hiro felt sorry for them and wanted to help, but how? He was merely a kittypet who had a love and yearning for the wild and hunting. He could not help them at all.

"Hiro, you _can _help us by finding the other three cats and the four of you shall rebuild the clans when others could not when the twolegs drove them out." The dark brown tomcat stared him down with amber eyes, as if reading his mind. "You can and you _must_, StarClan counts on you and the others to restore what was lost to us and the faith that kept us and the Clan alive."

The flame-colored cat looked at Hiro and held his gaze, green against green, "You and the other three must rise the fallen clans or all is lost."

* * *

Hiro woke up with a start, the dream had ended when all the StarClan warriors echoed what the ginger tomcat had said. "_You and the others must rise the fallen clans or all is lost..._" Endless chants of it that might have driven Hiro to madness if he hadn't woken up.

He remembered every detail of the dream but he didn't know what to do next. How was he suppose to find the other three? And then recreate the four clans? It seemed impossible to the kittypet.

"_Follow the stars..._" A voice whispered. Hiro looked around him wildly but no one was there to have said those words. "Follow the stars and you shall find them and they shall find you."

"The four of you shall restore what was lost and rise what has fallen," The same voice whispered again, slightly ruffling Hiro's standing fur.

The yellow tomcat looked around his home, memorizing every detail, every scent, and every memory he had in there. He went to all the rooms of the twoleg nest to see the memories he created there and rubbed his body on the sleeping face of his twoleg kit. He purred as his twoleg kit petted his fur lazily, he would miss his owner dearly for he had taken and loved Hiro since he was a kit.

"Good-bye, I will miss you and cherish you forever," Hiro mewed softly as he nuzzled his owner and purred loudly for the last time.

He waited for his owner to open his eyes and get a good look at Hiro and when he did, Hiro meowed one last time and ran out of the room and bolted out of the cat door. Hiro was going to rise the fallen clans. And nothing would stop him.


	3. Chapter 2

The pounding of a small heartbeat told a black tabby she-cat that she had the mouse cornered, she silently waited for the mouse to relax and when it did she pounced on it through the stack of hay. The mouse squeaked in terror as it saw the cat too late and was silenced with a bite to the neck. The she-cat held the mouse in her mouth and did not think twice about eating it as she padded out of the mess of hay she made. She padded to the entrance of the barn and dropped another catch on her pile of mice, or vermin, as her twoleg called them.

An aged twoleg came towards the she-cat and stroked her fur affectionately. "Good work, Dakota, keep it up!" He praised her and put on his straw hat. "Gotta go milk the cows, better be more vermin when I come back, Dakota."

He grinned at Dakota knowing she would always have even more mice when he came back and ambled to the stalls of the cows to milk them.

Dakota continued hunting the vermin that invaded their barn during New-Leaf, breeding rapidly and always replacing the mice Dakota had caught early on. She worked hard everyday since the mice came but she could not control all of them, she was just one farm cat in a large nest of mice.

Nearing evening, Dakota went into the farmhouse, knowing her food would be waiting in her bowl left by the mate of her twoleg.

"Mmmm, tuna," She murmured as she ate her dinner.

Later that night, she slept in her basket soundly dreaming of running through a forest of pine trees. She was stalking something and she nimbly dodged between the shadows, the moonlight pouring through patches of the canopy of trees. Dakota saw what she was stalking and bunched her legs to pounce on it until someone stood directly in front of her.

He was a dark brown tomcat with bright amber eyes and a lean body, he twitched his whiskers at Dakota and beckoned her to follow as he walked the opposite way. Curious, Dakota followed the mysterious tomcat and when they came to a clearing bathed in moonlight, she saw he had a star-speckled and transparent pelt.

"Who are you?" Dakota blurted out.

The tomcat looked at Dakota but did not answer, slowly one by one other cats appeared behind him. Star-speckled and transparent also.

The tomcat explained to Dakota the same thing they did to Hiro and pleaded for her help too. Ending the dream with the wails of the desperate and hopeless cats.

* * *

Dakota thought of what the StarClan warriors told her that night while she did her work. She caught so many vermin that her twoleg decided that she needed a break and so she spent her time up in the hayloft.

"Should I? But who would take care of the vermin?" Dakota pondered as she thought about leaving the farm to find the other three.

Suddenly there was rustling in a pile of straw and Dakota stalked towards it, thinking it was probably mice but when she pounced she found tabby fur under her paws.

"Please don't hurt us!" The young cat pleaded as he saw Dakota flash her fangs. "We didn't have a place to stay and there were foxes so Tilly had to have her kits in here and there's a lot of prey in here too!"

Dakota saw a white she-cat gazing at her with fearful eyes with her kits snuggling against her belly. "Please let us stay here, we have no place to go and the mice is abundant here! My mate used to hunt for us but he was killed and my brother does not know how to hunt so it's easier for him to catch the mice here."

"How long have you been staying here?" Dakota asked and lashed her tail, she pitied them but she didn't like strangers and intruders in her barn, it was in her blood to be hostile.

"We've been here for three sunrises," The she-cat replied. "We will leave if you could at least please teach Mack how to hunt so we'll able to survive in the forest."

Dakota was surprised, "Both of you are kittypets aren't you?"

"Formerly, our twoleg was cruel and we escaped from our prison. I didn't want my kits to be raised in that filthy and horrible place." She spat and nudged her two kits.

Dakota thought over Tilly's offer and suddenly an idea came to her. She had a solution to her problem now that there were four cats living in the barn.

"Tilly, Mack, if I teach both of you to hunt, will you be willing to live here and replace me?" Mack and Tilly looked at her and nodded. "Good, because I cannot stay here anymore for I must go and I do not want to leave the barn to be taken over by vermin." She fluffed up her fur in disgust at the thought of mice destroying the barn. "We'll start training tomorrow, thank you!"

Tilly smiled gratefully at Dakota, "_No_, thank _you_!"

Dakota taught Tilly and Mack the basics of hunting and they learned quicker than Dakota expected. It seemed they had a bit of wild blood in them.

"Keep your tail still and don't let it disturb anything around you, one stray movement and you've alerted your prey." Dakota advised as she saw how Mack's tail was lashing.

After several sunrises, both the siblings knew how to hunt for themselves and Dakota introduced them to her twolegs. They didn't mind more cats and were happy Dakota had company but what they didn't know was that she was leaving. Forever.

"I'll miss you a lot! I hope Tilly, Mack, and the kits will rid the mice for you, I know they will, they're good hunters." Dakota meowed even though her twoleg couldn't understand as she rubbed his legs with her body. "Good-bye, forever, I _will_ remember you and your mate in my heart. Thank you for taking care of me, I love you."

Dakota felt teary and wanted to wail in sadness, but she held the tears in and continued purring in her twoleg's hand. She nuzzled his face and meowed one last good-bye. And left the farm, following the stars that will lead her to her destiny.

* * *

**A/N: Two cats introduced down, two more to go! Can you readers guess what clan Hiro and Dakota are going to be leaders of? I kind of gave a small hint somewhere in the chapters. :D And stay tune for the other two of the four! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

There was a soft tinkle of a bell as a tortoiseshell-silver she-cat pounced on a toy mouse filled with enticing catnip. She batted it with her paws and bit it as if it were alive and she was delivering the death blow. The she-cat perked her ears at the sound of footsteps and a metal bowl being placed on the floor.

She smacked her lips and dashed to her dinner, eager to eat it but when she saw it, she was disappointed. It was not what she had wanted.

It was the dry, disgusting kibble she hated and always spat out no matter what it was flavored to be like. She wanted the moist tuna she loved to gobble and so she yowled for her twoleg. The she-cat kept on yowling and meowing until her twoleg came with a frown on her face and snatched the bowl with the kibble and replaced it with the food she wanted.

"You, Marcella, are a picky spoiled brat of a cat!" The female twoleg exclaimed as she left the room in a huff.

Marcella lifted her chin in arrogance at the twoleg and ate her dinner in fuming silence. She didn't like it when her twoleg got her food or anything else wrong, she wanted everything to be what _she_ wanted. Precise.

"Oh, where's my gem?" Marcella asked to herself as she looked for the bright blue gem.

It really wasn't a _real_ gem but a plastic one that she had found one time on her walks in the park. It was the same size as a small rock and when she had seen it sparkling in the sunlight, she wanted it instantly. Marcella had a thing for sparkly or beautiful things.

* * *

When she had found her gem, she snuggled into her soft cat bed and the rising moon was the last thing she saw as she fell asleep. Marcella slept on in a dreamless state, her breaths deep and even. Her conscience was blank with no dream conjuring up inside. It might seem that the dream had not reached the she-cat until she found herself swimming in a river.

"_Help! Help me!_" Marcella cried as she flailed in the strong current, uselessly moving her legs that were heavy with surprise and panic.

She sank under and swallowed water and began to choke. Fear and panic gripped her as tight as her jaw would grip prey and she thought she might die in her nightmare.

"_Let the river carry you, become one with it_," A soft, velvety voice said through the thick of inky-black water. "_It will not harm you if you do not fight it._"

Marcella reluctantly did what the voice said and made herself go limp in the strong current of the river. She was carried downstream swiftly until it slowed as if it was a mother cat gently carrying her kit in her jaws. Marcella sighed in relief as her paws met the riverbank and she dragged herself out, the water smoothly running down her sleek, well-groomed tortoiseshell-silver fur.

"Welcome, my kin," A pale she-cat the size of a young cat purred but she was not young at all. Her pelt was scarred and star-speckled, and her whole being was transparent except for her bright hazel eyes.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" Marcella demanded, raising her chin. "You disturbed my peaceful sleep, you know! I thought I was going to die!"

The she-cat ignored Marcella's questions and stared at her. Suddenly, many cats materialized behind her and Marcella felt like she has seen them before. The small she-cat told Marcella what Hiro and Dakota were told and she was pleaded to also. But before they could end the dream, Marcella yowled, "Wait a minute!"

All the StarClan warriors were surprised and waited what Marcella had to say. She glared at all of them and stomped her paw petulantly.

"Are you telling _me_ to leave my wonderful, cozy life to live in the wild and become a wildcat?! To travel alone by myself to find the other three of the four and rise these clans?!" Marcella exclaimed and, again, lifted her chin in stubbornness and petulance. "I will do no such things for cats who are dead!"

The small she-cat narrowed her eyes at Marcella who suddenly felt like she shouldn't have bursted out like that. "You are one of the four who are able to rise the clans and without you, they will fail," The she-cat said calmly. "You would also fail us and _yourself_, and there is no one else to replace you. We have been waiting a long time for you and the others to come to this world and here you are. Accept your destiny, Marcella, you can hide but you cannot run from it for it will follow and haunt you everywhere if you choose to turn your back on us."

In a blink of an eye, the StarClan warriors disappeared and a raging flood washed over Marcella. She was pounded under the waves until she driftEd into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bright light hit Marcella's eyes hard as she opened them and she realized it was dawn. Her dream also hit her hard as she remembered it and shivered at the memory of the small she-cat's intense eyes boring into hers.

She didn't want to leave her home but she had a feeling, a calling, and she knew she had to. Marcella said her good-byes to the house and the memories she made in there and didn't bother to say good-bye to her twoleg. She realized that she had come to dislike her twoleg and couldn't stand living in there anymore.

She could have become someone else's cat because of her beautiful fur, but the wild blood in her was far stronger than the tame one. Marcella was following her destiny instead of running from it.

* * *

**A/N: Dakota ****_is_**** ShadowClan and Hiro is ThunderClan. I think you can guess what Marcella and the fourth cat are. ;) And please stay tuned!**


End file.
